4-(Trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenol, 4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)-2-nitrophenol and 4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)-2-aminophenol are useful as production intermediates of pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals (see, for example, WO2014/104407).
A method for producing 4-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)phenol by oxidizing 4-(trifluoromethylsulfanyl)phenol with sodium tungstate and hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid is known, for example, in WO2009/133107.